That Sad Look On Your Face
by a Loved Destiny
Summary: Lacus wants Kira to be her boyfriend, but she does nothing about it, soon another person comes into the picture and just makes everything harder for them, how will the two finally end up with eachother! What is Athrun and Cagalli doing!KxL,minor AxC


**Disclaimer- i do not own gundam seed/destiny **

**also i do not own any songs that i may use, they belong to the respectful singers.**

This story is a dedicated to all the KiraxLacus lovers out there! and hopefully more stories will come out!

-----------------------------------------------

That Sad Look On Your Face

Lacus Clyne was a 20 year old college student, she finished her highschool year with top scores and a won a full scholarship to ORB Academy, which was ranked 3rd best college in the nation. Although Lacus would seem like she would have alot of friends, she only stays close to her true friends which were Cagalli, Athrun, Shinn, and Lunamaria. In many eyes of men, she was someone that they would like to go out on a date with, but strangely, Lacus rarely accepted the invitations to go out with them. There is a reason for this though.

As it was summer's last day,school was right around the corner. It was going to be a brand new year of college for Lacus, though it did not seem special at all, maybe there would be some kind of change for her. Recently, all that she has done was just be with her friends all the time, and not be mean or anything but there isn't much new when you are with the same people every day, she still loved her friends though, and would not trade anything for their relationships that they have.

The phone rang, "Hello, this is Lacus speaking how may I help you?" she said in a cheery tone

On the other end, it was Athrun, "Hey Lacus, can we meet at ArchAngel Cafe? Cagalli is here too, I have some news about some stuff and you might be interested" said Athrun it sounded as if he wanted to see her immediately from the tone of his voice.

"Yes, i'll be there in a bit, just let me get my bag and i'll be on my way, oh by the way, so you finally hit it off with Cagalli?" Lacus said and teased and started to get her bag and walk out of her small apartment that she shared with Cagalli.

"Oh you're full of jokes today Lacus, just wait until you find your man, i'll be all over you with comments, alright i'll see you in a bit" Athrun joked and hung up.

Athrun was a smart student, just like Lacus, he was very rich because his father owned the ZALA inc, which was one of the top rated companies also in the nation. Athrun also attended Orb Academy, though unlike Lacus, he was very popular, especially to the ladies, but he didn't really think any of them were the right types for him, or he just didn't feel anything for them at all.

As Lacus entered the Cafe, there was Cagalli and Athrun sitting eachother, they seemed very happy and had cheerful expressions.

"I can't believe hes coming! I still can't believe it!" exclaimed Cagalli, Athrun was trying to calm her down

Cagalli was the closest to Lacus, though they are totally opposite, Cagalli was more of the tomboyish type and Lacus was the very sweet type. They would always get along and tell eachother everything. Cagalli has always been there for Lacus, when her mother died, Cagalli was the one that helped Lacus the most. anyways, on with the story

"Yeah me too, man its been years since i've seen him, you think hes changed at all?" Said Athrun

"May I ask who you guys are talking about?" Lacus asked in a polite tone as she met up with her friends

Cagalli immediately took initiative and started rambling on about something that no one could understand

"What shes saying is that my old friend, her twin brother is going to attend school with us this year, he used to live here but moved when were like 6 or 7. Hes coming in today so its kind of exciting for us right now since we haven't seen him in a long time." explained Athrun with a calm mind unlike Cagalli

As Lacus was thinking of what Cagalli's brother would look like, she imagined him with blonde hair just like Cagalli's the exact same look, because they are twins, but a little more childish. Lacus then started to giggle silently as she thought of that

"Something funny?" Athrun asked as he saw her giggle

"Oh i'm sorry, I was just thinking of what Cagalli's brother would look like since they would be twins" She explained herself

"Oh, hes so not my twin! He's so younger than me, I mean i was probably born like 2 minutes earlier than him, besides, i'm more adultlike then him" Cagalli proudly said as she was sipping on her coffee.

"He should be coming soon, his plane will arrive here in like an hour, do you think you can come along with us Lacus? If you don't mind I mean" said Athrun

"Yeah that would be so great! and plus you're going to meet him soon anyways so might as well meet him right now!" exclaimed Cagalli with enthusiasm.

Lacus agreed to head to the airport with them, not like she had anything else to do and it would be great to meet a person that her two close friends love. She still giggled at the picture she thought of Cagalli's brother.

As they were heading to the airport, already since it would take an hour to get there, she realized that they didn't mention his name.

"I wonder if Kira grew, maybe hes taller than me! Oh gosh i'm going to cut off his legs if he's taller than me!" Cagalli said

"He should be arriving any time soon now, lets just wait for him near his gate" Athrun said as they were walking towards it

"So his name is Kira, Athrun?" Lacus asked due to her curiosity

"Yeah, hes Kira Yamato, i know its strange for brother and sister to have different names but their parents split and I guess they wanted different names" Athrun said

The Gate started to open and people started to come out, as the people were coming out, it seemed really long because all of them were very anxious to meet Kira again. It was getting near the end now, and still no sign of Kira.

"Maybe he got lost in there or something" Cagalli said not even thinking of what she said

"maybe I should call him" Athrun said as he was getting his phone out of his pocket. "Oh and sorry Lacus, this is taking a little longer than expected"

"Oh its no big deal at all, its fun enough just having you two here with me" Lacus said as she smiled at them

"Kira where are you? we've been waiting outside your gate since it opened" Athrun said was he was talking on the phone. "You're where? wait, to the right? where are you, I can't see you, Oh there you are! alright we're coming!" Athrun said as he hung up

"Kira's that way, lets go guys" As he lead the group

As they were walking, Athrun started to chuckle a bit and held out his arm for a handshake from a man with brown messy hair, amethyst eyes, and it seemed he had a well built body. Lacus then remembered a childhood flashback that she often thought of.

_Lacus was 6, it was her birthday last week and she had just received a pinkball like robot that Athrun had given her. Lacus had just named it Haro until she accidently dropped it. As Lacus was crying, a boy her age came up to her and asked her how she dropped it, she told him she accidently dropped as she just named it, the boy just giggled a bit, Lacus was about to cry more until the boy said "don't worry, i'll fix it for you!". This made Lacus really happy and she gave him Haro, and then he started to work on it. 10 minutes later it started working again, "wow how did you get fix it?!" Lacus asked in astonishment, the boy just laughed a little and said he was good electronics. As the boy was about to leave, he said, "Hey this is our little secret ok?" the boy smiled at her "Ok" and then they did a pinky promise. This was Lacus's First crush_

In Lacus's mind, that boy that fixed her Haro looked exactly like the Kira Yamato she was looking at right now. "C-could it be him?" she silently said to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading! please read and review because this is my first fanfiction and i would really like to know whats wrong with my story, but please not all negativity!


End file.
